The Phantom Stallion: New Beginings
by Bleedingcrimsonheart
Summary: Sam has everything going for her but why isnt she happy. based off Lady Antebellum's son Dancing Away With My Heart. very bad summary. its because i cant think of one just yet for this story. check it out its better than it sounds. R&R. thanks
1. Chapter 1

**this my new story hope somebody likes it. let me know. be nice please no flames. thanks**

**i do not own the Phantom Stallion Books only Terri Farley does. nor The Black Stallion books either only Walter Farley does. lol**

**this is a work of fiction. the characters that appear in The phantom stallion series are owned by Terri Farley except for the ones i make up.**

**incidents that may happen, and dialogues that character's say are product's of my imagination. **

**i also do not own or claim to know any resemblance to actual events or persons that may appear in this story. **

* * *

The sound of bawling cattle, freshly churned arena dirt and the smell of heated horseflesh was pleasant to Samantha Forster's senses. She listened to the gentle chime of her spurs as she lead her black quarter horse stallion down the aisle way of one of the giant fancy barns at the Will Rogers Coliseum's arena in Fort Worth, Texas.

Sam turned and smiled at the big sweaty black horse walking patiently beside her. They had just finished their round in the NCHA Summer Spectacular Open Derby Semi-Finals.

A finely shaped black ear turned to her, catching her movement. The big black chewed quietly on his shank bit before letting out a yawn.

"You did good, Mister." Sam congratulated the black horse. He seemed to agree as he bumped his chin to his chest and curled his lip, his sharply defined muscles bunched as he arched his neck.

As Sam finally reached her assigned horse stalls she saw her friend and business partner Nicole Robenson giving a last minute check on her tacked up horse's cinch. Her sorrel stallion snorted a greeting at Sam's approach. Nikki turned and smiled at Sam. The laugh lines around her mouth becoming more pronounced, white teeth bright against the dark skin of her face.

Nikki is a fun loving, thrill seeking African American cowgirl from Miami, Florida. With a Don't-give-a-flying-fuck-on-what-you-think-'bout-me attitude and a barbed tongue to match. Nikki's family now lives in Weatherford, Texas and ran a small time performance horse breeding and training ranch. Sam and Nikki had first meet each other during freshman year in West Texas A&M University, they've been friends ever since.

"Wow Sammy," Nikki laughed, "that stud of yours sure did kill it out there. What I'd tell you about giving us losers a fighting chance at fame and stardom. Oh stop glaring at me you dumb animal!"

At the first sound of her voice, Sam's black stallion had laid his ears back so flat against his head that they were hidden within his thick wild mane.

Nikki and the stallion stood glaring at each other.

Nikki's horse shifted nervously

Sam sighed.

"No." Sam scolded as she gave the black horse a sharp slap on his sweaty shoulder. The stallion stopped glaring, to innocently look at something past Nikki as if nothing ever happened. He blew through his lips; Nikki was obviously not worth his time and effort.

"He's just like his damn mother. See what I'd tell you Sammy, aren't you glad you listened to me when I told you to name this son-of-a-bitch horse, The Black."

The Black only continued to eye Nikki suspiciously, seeming to know that she was bad mouthing him but choice not to do anything as he calmly stood beside Sam.

Sam only sighed again.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at her horse's registered name.

The Black.

She honestly couldn't remember why she had even decided to register her purebred American Quarter Horse after Walter Farley's fictional great black Arabian stallion.

Alright fine she did know why, but she hadn't planned on naming him that.

It was Nikki's fault really. And Sam had lost a bet.

Despite Nikki's constant teasing, Sam had decided to read the entire _Black stallion_ book series on her kindle while on the road in her spare time. She was bored and hadn't read them since she was a kid.

About a week after finishing the series, the two friends had attended a quarter horse dispersal sale of the famous Babcock Ranch in Whitesboro, Texas. They had gone just to look at the horses, since they didn't have anything going on that day. Later that same day, Sam ended up buying a broodmare sired my Smart Chic Olena and out of a Reminic daughter.

Sam was later told by the mare's former owner, Bill Richardson that a friend's little girl had been calling the dark seal brown mare, Elf. After a fictional horse in the _Black stallion_ books.

Nikki couldn't resist and relentlessly teased her friend.

If only Sam had known how much worse it was going to get from here on out.

A month later, one of Sam's broodmares back at Nikki's Family ranch, had given birth to a big beautiful black colt.

"It has to be faith!" Nikki had exclaimed to Sam.

Sam had just scoffed at her friend and told her that this black colt sired by Playgun a 1992 gray cutting quarter horse stallion, and would probably just turn gray like his sire before him. So it would be very dumb and pointless to name him 'The Black'

Nikki had only shrugged and then asked Sam if she was willing to bet on it; much to her older sister Michelle's exasperation.

The terms of the bet were if the black colt turned gray, like Sam thought he would, Nikki would pay to register the colt for Sam, but if the colt remained black Sam would have to pay and put 'The Black' as the first name choice on his papers.

Sam had accepted.

Nikki then paid out of her own pocket to have the colt color tested to see if he would express the gray gene or not. A few weeks later the results had come in.

This son of Playgun would remain black.

"Of course Nikki," Sam's voice dripped with sarcasm, "Smoothie seems ready for his round in the Derby Semi-Finals."

"Yep he is. Isn't that right my Smoothie," Nikki smooched to her sorrel mount, "you going to make mommy proud today and win us a place for tomorrows Finals."

Sam smiled at her friend, "Well Nikki, good luck out there. Wish I could watch you and Smoothie's turn but I got to get this bad boy cleaned up and back into his stall.

Nikki nodded and thanked Sam before leading Smoothie off to the warm up pen.

"Come on Lil' brother." Sam told The Black before leading the stallion towards his stall.

A welcoming neigh greeted the two when they arrived, The Black returned the call.

"Hey Ace."

Head hanging out of his stall door, the bay mustang tossed his perfect Arab-shaped head, his forelock flipped to show his white star.

"Hold on Ace. I got to get The Black cleaned up."

With Ace's accusing snorts sounding off behind them, Sam lead the black stallion to her and Nikki's extra stall that they use to store their horse's tack and feed.

Sam knelt down to unstrap the white sport boots from the stallions legs, after hanging the boots off the saddle stirrups she quickly unbuckled his breast collar, cinch and flank cinch and pulled the saddle off his sweaty back. Leaving the stallion ground-tied outside the stall door she carried her gear in and put it away to clean later, she then unbuckled her chaps and left them hanging in the stall along with her brown hat.

After replacing the stallion's headstall with a halter and placing the fleece cooler that she used for cooling down sweaty horses. She led him away to cool him out.

Once his breath returned to normal and his body temperature cooled off some Sam took him back inside the barn to wash him off. As soon as they turned the corner on their aisle, Sam looked up to see Gabriel, Trudy Allen's grandson, walking towards her with his bright boyish grin on his scruffy face the usual limp in his stride not as pronounced. It hadn't been for a couple of days now.

Sam didn't blame him either; Gabe had just won his first major winning paycheck only a few days ago aboard Sam's mare Cherry Red Boons in the Non-Pro division and had gotten Reserve Champion in the Limited Non- Pro division on his own horse Feel That Whiplash in this year's NCHA Summer Spectacular.

He was flying high right now.

"Want some help?" Gabe asked her when he was close enough. He ignored The Black's pinned ears and disgusted expression.

"If you want too you can get the washing supplies for me and we'll ice his legs after."

"Alright."

The trio paused long enough to put the dirty fleece cooler away in the stall and grab a fresh fleece cooler and the washing supplies before making their way to the wash area.

Sam cross tied the stallion and then turned on the hanging hose and started to hose off the horse's body. Gabe took a wash mitt and put some shampoo on it and gently worked on the stallion's left side starting on his neck and chest. Sam on the other side had just finished shampooing his thick black mane and was scrubbing him on the other side, the duo slowly working their way towards the horse's hind end.

The Black stretched out his body with a groan of pleasure, loving the message and warm water.

The pair worked on the stallion in silence, Sam was busy scrubbing his legs clean while Gabe finished shampooing his tail. He then started hosing off the horse starting on his mane and tail so Sam could condition them.

"You and The Black did great out there," Gabe said while he ran the water over the stallion's body careful to rinse off all traces of soap. "Many people think he's going to win the Derby especially with the scores he's been handing to the judges this past week. Heh, we just might be giving the next NCHA Triple Crown Champion a bubble bath here."

The Black curled his lip up in total agreement.

Sam laughed, "You might be right. We'll find out in the next hour or so. There are only a few horses left for their turn in the finals."

Gabe nodded, and started to rinse out the heavily conditioned mane and tail.

Last December, Sam and the crew had traveled to the Will Rogers Memorial Coliseum in Fort Worth, Texas to compete in the NCHA Futurity, the first jewel of the crown. The Black a three year-old colt at the time had won the event.

Then three months ago in April, the crew had again traveled back to Fort Worth to try and capture the second jewel of the crown in the NCHA Superstakes. The Black had also won that, thus securing his place as the next Triple Crown Hopeful in the hearts and minds of the western performance horse world.

So when Sam and friends had arrived July 6th to settle into the Will Rogers Arena for a third time, they were meet with a giant fan base for The Black. Many people had come up to Sam to ask about breeding their mares to the stallion. The Black did not disappoint, when it was his turn in the 1st go round of the Open division of the Derby the stallion completely destroyed the playing field and none could match his score. Then three days later the stallion again won the 2nd go round of the Open, securing his place in the Open semi-finals that were set five days later.

Today during the Semi- Finals that started at ten o' clock in the morning The Black had again swept the judges and crowd off their feet with his performance. There was no doubt in anybody's mind that he would be going to the Finals tomorrow.

'_**Now we have Nicole Robenson and the stallion Just As Smooth Too.' **_

Sam had just finished scrapping out any excess water from the stallions black body when the announcer's voice came from the load speakers.

"Nikki's up." Gabe said as he braided the last few strands of the stallions freshly cleaned and conditioned mane into thick ropey tassels that hung along his muscular neck. Done wiping the stallion down Sam put the stallion's long braided tail into a tail bag and wove the bag through the hair to secure it in place.

"I hope they make it to the Finals tomorrow." Sam said, sounding worried for her friend.

"Even if they don't get a shot at the Finals, It'll be fine. That stallion has already put their ranch and there horses on the map especially with you in the saddle. He should command a decent stud fee for their ranch."

Sam nodded in agreement, "you're right. Smoothie is the best cutter they've ever bred. They plan on make him the foundation stallion in their breeding program. He's already bred most of their mares this season."

Nikki's stallion, Just As Smooth Too is a son of Smooth As A Cat, Equi-Stat's #1 NCHA leading junior sire for 2 consecutive years, and #2 leading NCHA Super Stakes sire, second only to his sire High Brow Cat. Plus with a Smart Little Lena daughter for a dam Smoothie had cutting royalty running through his veins.

Sam gave The Black's body one last onceover with the sweat scrapper before she putting the fresh fleece cooler on the stallion. She unclipped the cross-ties and replaced the wet nylon halter with the stallion's regular leather one.

"Here can you walk him out some before we ice his legs. It'll give me some time to clean up the stalls." Sam asked Gabe while she slipped the stud chain over The Black's nose for him.

"Sure. Be back in a few." Gabe said as he started to lead the reluctant stallion away. The Black tossed his head with distaste but grudgingly followed Gabe out of the wash rack and down the aisle way. With one final head toss that nearly took off the man's arm the stallion finally settled down and quietly walked with Gabe.

"Thanks Gabe."

Once Sam saw that the horse had calmed down for Gabe, she gathered up her washing supplies and went to clean up the horse stalls. As she pushed the wheel barrow out in the aisle way and towards Ace's stall first she saw Nikki and Smoothie headed towards her.

"Hey how'd you do Nikki?"

"Did pretty good actually I'm hoping Smoothie won us a slot in the Finals. We came pretty close to The Black's Semi- Final score so I'm pretty happy," Nikki explained with a smile as she untacked the sorrel stallion, "That Spots Hot filly from Oklahoma was right after me and she's the last horse before they tell us who advances to the Finals. So we'll know in a few minutes. Come on Smoothie lets go cool off."

Nikki led her horse away and Sam went into Ace's stall to clean. Ace nickered but stayed out of Sam's way while she picked up his stall. Sam placed the stall fork into the barrow ready to go on to the next stall but then Ace came up to her bobbing his head demanding attention.

"Ace how's my good boy." Sam planted a loud kiss on his moleskin soft nose, Ace's red halter thumping softly against his head as he bobbed it harder with glee. Sam took a few minutes more to love on him before she left him to go clean her other two stalls. Next she cleaned The Black's stall directly across from Ace's before she made her way to her last stall next to The Black's.

Sam's mare, Cherry Red Boons was quietly eating from her hay feeder when Sam entered and cleaned the stall. The mare lifted her sleazy covered head up long enough to look at her visitor before she lowered it to resume chewing.

Cherry Red Boons a six year-old NCHA champion by High Brow Cat and out of a Peptoboonsmal daughter was one of Sam's first major money earners in the NCHA business. The gentle red roan mare had a total of $457,683 in lifetime cutting earnings and is a respected working cow horse after having won $200,000 total in NRCHA approved events throughout the country. This mare had also carried Gabe to win this year's NCHA Summer Spectacular classic challenge in the Non-Pro division.

By the time Sam came back from dumping the manure away, Gabe had The Black tied in his stall by his hay feeder so that he could eat while he had the whirlpool boots on the stallion's front legs. The stallion's hard body gleamed with a bluish tint from the brushing Gabe had given him.

Noticing Sam's appearance the stallion lifted his head, alfalfa grass hanging from his mouth as he stretched his head as far as his lead rope would allow and fluttered his lips as he continued to chew, at her obviously telling her that he was sick and tired of Gabe and wanted Sam to come and rescue him.

"He's completely dry and he allowed me to put on the water-boots in front but not his rear," Gabe informed Sam as she went to put away the tools. "And I brushed him out for you but he won't hold still for me so I couldn't put his sleazy on him."

"Thank you so much Gabe."

Sam quickly set up the second set of whirlpool boots on the stallion's hind legs and then he lowered his head when Sam asked so that she could slip the sleazy hood over his head. When she had it fastened on she haltered him again while Gabe placed the horse's stable sheet over his back and fastened the buckles in place.

Sam went to stand by the stallion's head and Gabe leaned back against the horse's stall door and watched in silence as the horse quietly ate his hay; it would be another fifteen minutes before the boots could come off.

_He looks and acts just like his mom it's scary except for his head it's defiantly his sires._ Sam thought as she admired her black stallion's Arabian type head. _Wonder what Jake would say about The Black or my dad. Probably tell me to either sell him because stallions are dangerous or geld him. Or something along those lines and not as nice either. Uh you need to stop thinking about this Sam. Ok clear my mind and go!_

Sam let out a heavy world weary sigh.

Strong arms snaked around Sam's waist and a very male body pressed against from behind and a light weight settled on her shoulder. She turned her head and her warm brown eyes meet lively green.

"Whatchu thinkin' about." Gabe murmured to her.

"Home."

It was silent for another minute as they waited for the whirlpool boots to finish their treatment, both thinking of a small ranching town in northern Nevada.

"Grandma was going crazy on the phone when I told her about winning on Cherry and getting Reserve on Whiplash. She actually follows the cutting world now because of us now. Didn't think she did but then she went and suggested a few Derbys and Classics. Couldn't help but believe her."

Sam laughed at that thinking about old crazy driving Trudy. She wondered how she was doing and how she was managing her ranch these days.

"She's on her toes and can't wait to hear back on The Black's Semi-Finals results, though she told me that she didn't have a doubt in her mind that you'll make it to the Finals tomorrow."

"I don't even know if we made it in yet."

"I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night…a good, good night…" Gabe sang softly to her.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at him and elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"But seriously Sammy everybody's thinking the same thing. The Black's score was very high. I think it got you in. Grandma likes to brag to people especially about The Black and Whiplash. Nobody's going to be safe from her tonight when I call her to give her the good news."

Sam couldn't help but think about the people who wouldn't be 'safe' from Trudy. Everyone probably knew about all her accomplishments since she left because of Trudy's efforts. She wondered what her old friends and family thought about her if they thought of her at all.

_Wonder if __**he**__ missed me? I've been thinking a lot about him a lot lately mostly because of The Black and his siblings, he probably just misses his horse._

Gabe gently turned her around to face him and pulled her firmly against him, Sam automatically reached up and wrapped her arms behind his neck and played with the hair on the back of his neck; her familiar action him shudder a little. She sighed thinking of another.

When Gabe was starting to lean his head down to hers, they were interrupted.

"No P.D.A. you two!" Nikki loudly scolded the couple from where she stood outside the stall door.

Sam rolled her eyes but nevertheless gently removed herself from Gabe's arms and moved away to check The Black's legs. Gabe frowned. The disappointment clearly visible on his face but did nothing to stop her.

"These should be done now. It has been twenty minutes." Sam told Gabe as she removed the stallion's boots from his hind legs and dumped the water into a bucket. Gabe nodded and did the same to the horse's front legs. Nikki handed Sam a clean dry towel so that she could towel dry the stallion's legs.

The Black gave a big dog like shake before he went back to eating.

"Well I better go and check on Whiplash, I think I need to give him more hay." Gabe politely informed the girls before slipping out of the stall, taking a set of the boots with him to put away and then went to go check his horse. Sam also followed with the other set and headed towards the tack room to clean her tack and getting the horse's grain ready for dinner. Nikki kept up right beside her. Sam mentally braced herself for her friends attack and once Gabe was out of range Nikki didn't disappoint.

"What the hell! Are you two messing around again? You know what you both are doing isn't healthy right? Sammy I love you like a sister but I hate what you're doing here with him. That's why I keep bitching to you about this girl. I just don't want to see you get hurt Sammy." Nikki gave her a half-hearted glare, watching as her friend started to wipe the gear she'd ridden in clean.

"Yeah I know," Sam replied. "Just can't seem to help myself I guess…"

"Maybe you should try and meet somebody else you know explore your options...or you could go back home and make up with Ja-"

"That part of my life is over Nikki. I haven't talked with him since I was eighteen; it's been five years since I last saw anybody from my hometown. Too much time has passed, whatever we had back then during the summers when he was not at college or working is ended the summer I left for college and we lost touch."

Sam roughly put away her now clean tack; she stalked over to the grain bin and rearranged her horse's buckets. Nikki had obviously struck a nerve. Nikki watched her silently fuming friend measure out the rations to her horse's dinner and fondly shook her head at her stubborn friend.

"You obviously aren't over it because you're being too defensive about it. Why can't you just admit that you still feel something for him Sammy?"

"I am over him Nikki. Just drop it ok," Sam growled at her friend. "I'm with Gabe now or at least for a little while. It's just how we work ok. We like our arrangement."

Sam was a senior in collage when she and Gabe reunited again for the first time since that late summer Gabe had stayed with his grandma for a week. He had nearly been killed almost a month prior in a car accident and had been severely injured and couldn't walk without the aid of crutches; one of his legs was being held together by a steel rod and he had lost feeling in his other, he also hadn't known if he would forever remain paralyzed either. But against all odds and with the help of his newly adopted mustang he named Firefly; Gabe overcame his handicap and had regained back the use of his legs, nowadays Gabe only walked with a slight limp and was only noticeable on really cool days.

Gabe had asked Sam out about three months after their reunion. Because she liked him she had accepted. Gabe was soon introduced to the world of cutting horse and had taken a great interest in it and with Sam's help he had started to show in the Amateur and Non-Pro classes in cutting. The two were going strong for about a year and then out of guilt Sam had decided to cut it off and just remain friends. Well about a month after and a couple of drinks later they had woken up in bed with each other again. This became a regular occurrence between them and before long they had an off/on relationship. There were even times were Gabe would seek her out on the 'off' days of their relationship too.

Finally Gabe had asked if she just wanted to keep the benefits of their relationship going since it didn't really affect their relationship outside the bedroom. Sam didn't have it in her to refuse him. Months went by and Sam feeling extremely guilty had admitted to Gabe that he reminded her of someone else back home and that he should stop coming to her. She hadn't really meant for this to go so far.

Gabe did listen to her for a while at least. Their friendship didn't change outside in public and for two months it was peaceful. But then Gabe sought her out one night and confessed that he really missed her and that if could just give him a chance he would try and help her get over her past lover. Sam had missed him too and that she wasn't sure what she felt for him and told him so but also warned him not to expect too much and that she was sorry in advance for any heartache she would cause him.

They've been like this for three years now.

"Alright Sammy you win but I'm just trying to help you out you know." Nikki whispered to Sam as she hugged her. Sam hugged her back and nodded.

"I know Nikki."

The three friends finally left the barn to go shower and clean up after feeding their horses for the night. They planned to eat at a local steak house Gabe knew about to celebrate a job well done. Sam and Nikki had made it to the Finals. Gabe told the girls that his grandma almost broke out into song when he had told her that they had advanced.

At dinner both girls were congratulated by many of the other riders and cheered by many fans who knew about them. A few people who had advanced to the Finals also came over to talk with them for a while.

Later the trio got ready for bed in Nikki's trailer's living quarters and after making plans to attend the NCHA Summer Spectacular Sale tomorrow with them Nikki bided the couple goodnight and promptly fell asleep on the couch's pull out bed.

Sam set the alarm for six o' clock before finally slipping into the other extra bed and she started to get comfortable before she felt a weight settle into the bed and a warm male body push itself onto her, gently pressing her down into the bed. She looked up to find Gabe's green eyes now dark with want before she could say anything, he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"We have to be quiet." Gabe whispered against her lips. Sam said nothing but allowed him to continue with his attentions and reached out to hold him closer, his heat settled over her and she sighed, content.

She tried not to think about the past and far different male body.

She just allowed herself to feel.

* * *

**review for me. thanks! =D**

**-crimsonheart**


	2. Chapter 2

**well i finally had a chance to update again. whoot whoot!**

**i hope you enjoy.**

**i also fixed a couple of errors in the previous chapter. anyway on to chapter 2**

* * *

Rays of sunlight shone brightly through the curtains in the spacious living quarters of the horse trailer, the bed was a complete mess, and the blankets hid a couple lying in bed together, one trying to wake the other up from her slumber.

"Wake up Babe." Gabe murmured against the soft skin of Sam's neck, he gently brushed a few locks of her auburn red hair away from her face. Sam moaned low in protest before snuggling deeper into the warmth of the blankets and pressing herself closer to his body seeking more of his warmth.

Gabe chuckled at her antics.

"Come on rise and shine Sammy." Gabe pulled her closer against him and placed butterfly kisses on her collarbone, neck, and along her jaw. Sam moaned her approval as he gently squeezed her ass, using his free hand he cupped her face and claimed her lips. Gabe lips moved sensually against hers and moved to cover her body with his, gently pressing her into the mattress.

After, the exhausted couple lay panting, both trying to catch their breaths; Gabe continued to lazily suckle on Sam's pulse. Sam sighed with contentment, sedated.

"What time is it Gabe?"

"Just past eight."

"WHAT!" Sam bolted upright knocking Gabe away in the process, he grunted as she tried to scramble over him and get to the door. Getting over his shock, Gabe quickly grabbed the crazy woman by her hips and hauled her back into the bed before she could get very far.

"Gabe I have to-UHH!" Sam grunted out as Gabe pinned her face down on the bed again. Sam struggled against him.

"Nikki fed the horses for us this morning Sam."

Sam quit struggling and turned her head to look up at him with wide eyes.

"And tell me; were you planning on going out looking like this?" Gabe asked with a smirk as he pointed out her nakedness.

Sam blushed as she finally registered her state of dress or lack of that is.

"Well, uh…no I wasn't…" Sam grinned, laughing sheepishly at Gabe.

Gabe only laughed before letting her up, she glared at him halfheartedly before she got off the bed and went to put some clothes on. Gabe leered at her bare rump before shaking his head and getting up to get dressed as well.

"Wanna go out for breakfast?" Gabe asked as held up her truck keys. "You know before the sales start?"

Now fully dressed, Sam grabbed her purse.

"Sure."

The couple stepped out into the Texas summer heat.

* * *

"SOLD!" the auctioneer shouted into his microphone. "To this here gentleman in the front row! Congratulations!" The solid whack of the wood gamble signaled the end of the sale. The usher in the sale paddock quickly led the red roan colt away and another usher walked in leading a nice looking blazed face sorrel filly, and with that the sale started all over again.

"Do I hear three-thousand? Three-thousand. Three-thousand. I have three-thousand! Do I hear three-thousand five hundred? I have three-thousand five hundred! Can I have four-thousand? Do I hear four-thousand? Four-thousand!"

Nikki was practically drooling at the Hydrive Cat filly walking around in front of the auction booth.

"Damn. That's one fine looking filly; look at that ass of hers. She'd have tons of power, perfect for a cutting horse."

"You sound like you wanna eat her." Gabe snickered at Nikki.

"Oh shut up Gabe! Oh but look at her conformation, it's to die for!" Nikki squealed. Gabe only grinned at Nikki as she continued to go on and on about the filly in the ring. The filly's conformation was beautiful, Sam noted, built just like her sire. Same muscled hindquarters and neck, she looked really athletic.

"I have eight-thousand five hundred. Can I have nine-thousand? Nine-thousand! I have nine-thousand! Can I have nine-thousand?"

Sam watched as the filly walked around the ring on light feet, her eyes rolled a bit as she tried to get a good look around her surroundings, her ears flicked about nervously and snorted repeatedly as her handler led her about.

The filly reminded Sam of Princess kitty, her old horse's dam. They had same nervous attitude.

"-of her Sam?"

Startled, Sam turned to her friends, who were starting at her.

"Huh?" Sam stared back clueless. Gabe snickered at her.

"I asked what you thought of the filly, Sam" Nikki rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Oh, well," Sam turned back to the filly that had just been sold for a whooping nine-thousand eight hundred and thirty dollars. "I think she's very pretty but the way she was acting out there…she seems like the nervous type. Might have been harder to train, thus it would be harder to get results from her in the arena. But defiantly broodmare material for sure, her conformation is nearly flawless. I sure wouldn't mind taking her out for a test ride."

"Hm." Nikki turned to watch the filly as she was led out of the ring and back to the barn where her proud new owners could visit her. Another sorrel filly was led into the ring, this time she was sired by the famous High Brow Cat. The bidding started up again.

"You shopping, Boss?" Sam asked Nikki who looked hungrily at the new horse being displayed.

Nikki turned to Sam and gave her a glare.

"Stop calling me that, it makes me feel bad. I don't care if you are working for me I'm still your friend, so don't ok."

"Sure thing, Boss." Sam smirked. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"SOLD for twelve-thousand four hundred!"

Gabe leaned forward to get a better look at the coon tailed High Brow Cat filly and whistled lowly.

"Sure is a hefty price to pay for an unproven two-year old. Even if it is sired by Cat."

Both women studied the filly in the ring.

"No kidding," Sam said, watching the filly leave the ring. "But if you have the money to spend then by all means go ahead. But Nikki you never answered me, are you shopping or just looking?"

"Both."

Gabe turned to her questionably.

"Well my parents wanted me to buy a few broodmares while we're here and I was thinking of buying a new three year old for the ranch," Nikki explained with a shrug. "What about you Sam. Something catch your eye yet?"

"Yeah, it's just the matter of should I spend it or save it."

"Which one were you thinking of Sammy?" Gabe asked.

Sam turned to look at the next two-year old; a nice bright bay colt.

"Two of the three-year olds, one's a nice looking colt sired by Boonlight Dancer and out of a Smart Little Lena mare."

Nikki nodded impressed at the colt's linage.

"But there's another I was looking at too. He's a gelding sired by Rooster."

"A gelding, huh," Gabe said. "Wouldn't do much for you in the breeding pen."

"No but if he's good in the show pen like I hope he is then it wouldn't matter to me. I could sell him later as a non-pro or weekend cutter, besides I might not try for the Boonlight colt, I've got enough studs to deal with back home, don't need to add another." Sam said offhandedly.

The trio sat back and admired the many two -year olds that came and went into the ring; sold to the highest bidder. The highest selling two-year old was a sorrel colt sired By TR Dual Rey and consigned by SDP Buffalo Ranch. After, they started to bring in the three-year olds. About five minutes into the three-year old sales, Nikki declared that she wasn't going to buy one after all and just get the broodmares her parents wanted.

"That's him, the gelding." Sam pointed to the new three-year old in the pen. Gabe and Nikki turned to look. A nice looking bay gelding was being led about the sale ring, the young horse was quietly walking beside his handler. Sam leaned back, arms loosely crossed as she waited patiently for the bidding to start on the horse.

"Give Them The Bird is a nice little gelding by Gallo Del Cielo and out of Give It To Me, a Freckles Playboy mare. Do I hear a thousand? Can I have a thousand?"

Nobody placed a bid. The stocky bay gelding was led about by the usher.

"Will someone please give me eight hundred?"

Sam raised her bidder's card. The announcer nodded to her.

"Will anybody else want to bid on this nice looking gelding? No? Why thank you Miss Forster, you've just gotten a nice little horse." The announcer said and brought his gamble down with a smack.

"Well you got one of the horses you wanted Sam," Gabe said as he watched Sam's new horse being led out of the pen. "And cheap too. Wonder why nobody wanted to bid on him?"

"It's probably because everyone wants a High Brow Cat or Peptoboonsmal bred horse. Those are the Hot bloodlines everyone's after." Sam told him. "That or they've started to run out of money."

Nikki nodded in agreement.

"Yep but that's only because they're consistently making it to the major performance horse events." Nikki pointed out to them.

"I see." Gabe said.

Around the end of the three-year old lot was when Sam really came to life again. The Boonlight Dancer colt had finally stepped into the ring.

"This folks is a fine looking three-year old son of Boonlight Dancer named Just Dancing For You. Just Dancing For You, is out of Smart For You a nice money earning daughter of Smart Little Lena. He'd make a nice derby show horse, just look at those hindquarters, don't let this guy pass you up folks.

Let's start this sale at four-thousand. Will some body give me four thousand? Do I hear four thousand?"

"Wow he's a looker." Nikki said admiring the flashy red roan stud colt prancing into the ring. There were already two bidders fighting over this colt.

Sam watched as the colt was led into the sale pen, he moved great, light on his feet. Suddenly the colt balked and planted his hooves, and refused to move. The usher gently tugged, trying to pull the colt along. Sam watched as the sweat darkened the roans coat and his eyes rolled fearfully at the shouting announcer.

"Can I have seven-thousand?"

Someone came up behind him to try and herd him along, only made it worse. The colt suddenly snorted and plunged straight into the pen and started to buck, his handler holding on to the end of the lead rope for dear life.

"Ok folks lets be quiet as they calm this boy down, thank you."

The whole grandstand of people became quiet as they watched the sale helpers try to calm the panicked colt. Grunting with effort to try and escape the perceived danger, he bucked hard. A second handler was able to help the first and they both managed to bring the colt to a stop. Finally the trembling colt was led out of the pen and back to its stall.

"Well folks this sometimes happens. He'll be fine. Who will give me seven-thousand?"

Suddenly both bidders dropped their claims on the colt, the red roan was now left without any bids, after that stunt nobody wanted to deal with any issues the colt might have.

"Ok folks who will take him for a thousand? I can't go any lower folks or he goes back home."

Sam raised her bidder's card again.

"What happened to having too many studs again?" Gabe turned to stare at Sam. Nikki watched her, waiting for her next move.

"SOLD to Miss Forster! Why Samantha are you going to buy every horse who doesn't get a bid in the sale?" The announcer teased Sam. The crowd jittered a bit with amusement.

"I try, Sir." Sam shouted back good naturally at him. The announcer chucked amusingly before starting the next sale.

* * *

Sam rubbed her new horse Just Dancing For You, behind his ears and the sides of his face. He groaned aloud at the sensation of her scrubbing behind his ears, he rolled his eyes in delight. He seemed to have gotten over his temporary fright in the sale pen and was acting like a friendly little colt.

"That's a boy JD. Do you like that?" Sam crooned to the pretty red roan colt. Then she went over to where her other new horse was tied. The stocky bay gelding, which Sam had started to call Birdie, had his head turned as far as his halter would allow as he watched her curiously. Sam rubbed his forehead, Birdie closed his eyes content.

The Black screamed jealously.

Birdie jerked a bit, startled at the stallion's obvious anger. JD lowered his head submissively, as the black stallion continued to scream profanities at them in horse-speak.

Sam rolled her eyes at her stallion.

She turned to look at her horse; he seemed to be trotting in place in his stall across the aisle. The Black tossed his head violently before he let out an angry squeal at the injustice. Ace looked bored, used to the stallion's temper tantrums. Cherry seemed mildly interested but then went into her stall to try and escape the stallion's increasing racket.

"Would you shut up!" Sam scolded her horse. The Black screamed again but calmed down once he noticed that it was getting him nowhere. He hung his head out of his stall door and reached out for her with his nose, he fluttered his lips. Sam couldn't help but laugh at the funny face he was making, especially with that sleazy covering half his face.

Sam went over and gently grabbed his fluttering upper lip. The stallion stuck his tongue out at her, Sam gently pulled on the slippery pink tongue. She then grabbed his face and planted a big noisy kiss on his mole soft nose. He nuzzled her gently; brown eyes gazed back at her softly.

"Behave now Mister." Sam pressed her forehead to the black stallion's and stood there quietly. She whispered quietly to her stallion, his skin shivered, his eyes brightened and nickered softly to her. The pair stayed like that for some time.

Ace whinnied a greeting.

Girl and horse parted to see Nikki and Gabe approaching and leading Nikki's three new broodmares, and Whiplash, Gabe's cutting horse. Sam patted her stallion one last time before she went over to check out the new horses. Sam looked at one of the sorrels that Nikki was leading.

"Are you bringing them out to the trailer?" Sam asked as she looked over the sorrel mare Gabe was leading.

"Yes we are, bring Cherry, and your boys out too so that we can load them up while we're at it and they can be hauled back to the ranch early."

Sam nodded to Nikki while she looked over the other two mares.

"I like these mares, are they bred or open?" Sam asked Nikki as she moved away to untie her horses and they all made their way out of the barn to meet up with Nikki's parents.

"The one Gabe has is bred to TR Dual Rey. The other two are open mares that my parents plan on breeding to Smoothie as soon as we get back home," Nikki said to Sam. "The yearling sale just started. So we have time to load these horses up, my dad brought the big stock trailer."

Up ahead was a red stock trailer, a tall bald black man stood next to it, he held his wife's hand as he discussed something to her. His wife looked excited. The group headed towards them.

"Hey Mom, Dad. Do you like your new broodmares?" Nikki asked her parents. They smiled at their daughter. Nikki handed the bay to her father, who looked at the mare with admiration in his eyes.

"This is a nice little mare Nicole, very nice." Mr. Robenson said in his deep voice. He ran his big hand down the mare's sleek brown neck. Mrs. Robenson came up to pat the sorrel mare Gabe was holding.

"You sure know how to pick them. They'll make a wonderful addition to the broodmare band," Mrs. Robenson told her daughter, then turned to her husband. "Isn't that right Sweetie?"

Mr. Robenson only nodded as he turned to load up the bay mare into the trailer, he and the mare disappeared inside. Gabe handed Nikki the sorrel mare he was holding before he loaded Whiplash into the trailer. The sorrel gelding quietly loaded for Gabe without a hitch. Gabe went back to the barn to bring out Cherry for Sam.

Sam loaded Birdie up without a problem. A few minutes later Gabe came back with Cherry, Gabe led the red roan mare right into the trailer without any problems either. Sam led JD up to the trailer before he stopped to reconsider; she waited patiently for him, allowing JD to sniff the trailer. The roan colt visibly relaxed; calmed he stepped up into the trailer for Sam, after thoroughly sniffing it for anything dangerous.

"The first thing I have to work on is making him brave." Sam told Nikki after she had the colt loaded and settled. The trio waved Nikki's parents off, before heading back to get ready for the NCHA Summer Spectacular Finals. Gabe listened as the girls talked about the rest of the Derby Open Finalists.

"Well Sammy, there are seventeen horses and riders standing between you and The Black's claim to fame. Including me, don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my friend, Smoothie and I are going to give it our all." Nikki smiled at Sam good naturally. Sam smirked.

Gabe reached out with one arm and brought Sam into a one arm hug, and kissed her temple. Nikki gagged at them.

"Even if you don't win, no matter what place you get It'll be just fine, we'll still throw you a party. That stallion has already made NCHA history. But there's no doubt in my mind who's the winner of this year's Derby Open," Gabe turned to Nikki with an evil smirk. "Although, Nikki doesn't have an excuse to lose, so if she doesn't get second place in the Derby well…that just makes her a loser."

"Why you little-!" Nikki snarled at him. Gabe took off running, laughing his ass off with Nikki hot on his heels. Sam shook her head at her two friends. She smiled fondly at Gabe's retreating back.

_He's come a long way._ Sam thought, thinking of his old nearly paralyzing injury. _Now he's running around and riding cutting horses._

Sam watched as her friends wrestled each other just a head of her. Nikki's face was twisted in a snarl, Gabe still had his fool grin plastered to his face.

"OW!" Gabe shouted as Nikki pulled on his cheeks. He reached over and pinched her cheeks too, and pulled the opposite way.

"OW! GABE DON'T BE STUPID. LET GO."

"NO YOU LET GO!"

They both pulled on each other's faces.

"OWWWW!" They both shouted.

Sam rolled her eyes with exasperation.

* * *

The Black loped around the warm up pen, smooth and collected as he carried Sam around the warm up pen with all the other horses that were warming up, they didn't have any more classes to show in but they still needed to ride their mounts to keep them in top form. Sam looked over her shoulder to see if it was clear before easing the stallion to the inside of the pen. The Black snorted out a breath, and chewed on his shank bit a little as Sam gently slowed him to a nice collected cow horse jog. He didn't seem too thrilled at the change of pace but obeyed her. A young sandy blonde rider named Henry rode up beside her on his horse Big Time Once, The Black glared angrily at the bay roan stallion but did nothing to stop the other horse from riding alongside him. The Black shook his thick black forelock away from his eyes and ignored the other stallion.

"I'm next in the lineup. I didn't relies you were the last one Sam? I wasn't paying attention, sorry." Henry rubbed his chest sheepishly.

"It's alright, Henry." Sam informed him with a smile. The Black pranced a bit as he felt her excitement. They chatted a bit as they turned to jog the other way, before Henry and his horse broke away from the warm up pen to wait by the gate to the show arena.

Sam slowed The Black to a nice fast walk to keep him limbered up, but not to waste any more energy. She reined the stallion away from the other riders that were warming up their horses, to walk the black stallion closer to the gate to wait her turn and to watch Henry's class. She watched as Henry and Big Time Once slowly moved into the herd of cows, they scattered before the pair. The horse and rider worked together to herd a sharp looking black baldy cow away. Suddenly the black baldy was aware that it was alone and made a mad dash for the cow herd only to encounter Big Time Once right in front of its path. It moved to try and get away from another angle only to find the bay roan stallion in its path. Again and again equine and bovine battled head to head before the cow suddenly doubled back and turned away from the stallion. Henry pulled up his mount and backed him away from the cow and turned him to the cow herd again. The out riders herded the cow back towards the main herd.

The duo quickly cut another cow, this time a nice solid red cow before diving back into the dual between equine and bovine. Sam glanced up at the clock.

Forty seconds.

Sam looked back at Henry and just in time to see the calf turn away from the stallion.

Thirty seconds.

Henry and his stallion maneuvered their way into the herd, to cut out their last cow. He pushed a red pair out, both cows turned to face him. Henry reined the roan towards the right cow. The cow on the right made a break for it, Henry spurred his horse after it and dropped his hand on the stallion's neck, split reins loose and hanging. Big Time Once dropped low in the dirt and started to cut the cow.

Fifteen seconds.

The roan stallion dug in deep, he swept and weaved along with his cow. Henry stayed balanced and stayed low on his mount trying to help him as much as he could. The pair was head to head with each other before suddenly the buzzer sounded.

Henry's round was over.

Henry pulled up his mount and backed him away before turning him to let the cow pass and rejoin the herd. He looked at his score as he walked his stallion back to the warm up pen to cool him down a bit. He grinned real big, and tipped his hat to the cheering crowd. He gave Sam the thumps up, wishing her good luck in her round.

The Black whistled excitedly as Sam urged him into the arena.

'**Here we have Samantha Forster and her stallion The Black.'**

The out riders had already gathered the herd into a bunch at the far wall. The Black's ears were trained on them, occasionally flicking back to Sam as she used her leg aids. The Black passed the wire, and the clock started.

Two minutes.

The Black slowed to a nice slow cat crawl, his head low and level with his body. His ears turned back to listen to Sam's legs, hands and voice. They rode into the herd and made a deep cut into it, the cows moved away and Sam reined him way to push the herd out. She had her eye on a nice looking blonde cow with a dark patch on its face. As if he had read her mind, the black stallion homed in on the cow, it moved away to try and return to the herd. Sam quickly urged the stallion after it before dropping her hand to his muscled neck.

The stallion bolted after the cow, before digging into the dirt to stop hard and head the cow off. He made a sweeping rollback before stopping before the cow as it doubled back way from the stallion. Sam stayed low in a cutters crouch over her stallion's center of balance; she kept her eyes trained on the blonde cow waiting for it to turn away from her horse. The stallion at times would drop real low into a cat crouch; his ears were always kept pinned against his head as he cut the cow, his eyes shone brightly and his wild mane flew all around.

Finally the cow turned away.

"Whoa." Sam sat back before she gently eased back on her reins and backed the stallion away from the cow. He obeyed and turned towards the herd to cut out another cow. Sam looked at the clock.

One minute.

Horse and rider moved into the herd again and cut out a solid black cow before getting to work keeping it way from the herd. Ears pinned and teeth bared, but never ever touching his quarry, the black stallion cut the black cow hard, he really dug deep and gave his whole heart into the work. And everyone could see it, the crowd cheered for Sam and The Black as they continued to cut their second cow.

Gabe whistled encouragement from where he sat bareback on Ace from the entrance to the warm up pen. Ace too watched as his stable mate worked in the arena. Gabe watched as horse and rider became one in their goal to keep this cow away from the herd. One single minded unit.

The cow turned away from the pair and headed in the opposite direction, an out rider quickly cut off the cow and herded it towards the main herd, by the time it returned to its herd, Sam and The Black had already cut out their last cow, a quick footed little light grey cow.

Twenty seconds.

The crowd held its breath at the beauty of the stallion's sweeping turns and hard rollbacks. The look in his bright eyes although hard, almost angry, showed the horse's passion for its job, the willingness to work, to give his heart and soul to the job. That is what makes a good horse, that's what separates the good from the great, that's what makes a great horse, a champion.

And this black son of Playgun was a champion indeed.

The buzzer sounded.

Everyone's eyes jumped to the score board. Sam stopped her stallion, praised him for a job well done, and began walking away from the herd, all the while looking up at the scores with baited breath. The Black snorted nervously at Sam's tension, she forces herself to relax. The crowd held its breath.

It seemed like forever before the judges posted the score.

335 point score.

All was silent. Then the crowd exploded.

The crowd screamed, Gabe shouted out with happiness and started to bounce in his seat while punching the air. Ace only snorted but stood patiently for the crazy human on his back. Sam laughed out loud at the impossibly high score, and she through her arms around the stallion's thick muscular neck, burying her face into his thick silky mane. The Black pranced for her and the crowd.

As soon as they made it out of the warm up pen, they were both bombarded with congratulations from everyone. The Black's score was the highest out of all of this year's Open Derby scores. The highest score on record for the NCHA Summer Spectacular's Open Derby ever.

Nikki came and yanked her friend down from the stallion's back and hugged her, Gabe appearing out of nowhere with Ace to join in the group hug. The stallion only snorted at all the drama around him, Ace echoed it. The crowd was still cheering, already knowing that The Black was the next NCHA Triple Crown Champion.

Sam remounted to take the winning picture, The Black arched his neck with pride, ears nearly touching at the tips; he flared his nostrils at the crowd and he stared back at camera through his long, thick forelock. Nikki stood on one side of the stallion grinning like a fool; Gabe smiled widely on the other holding Ace next to the stallion, who proudly held his head high, his star showing for all to see, well aware of his importance as The Black's constant stable companion. Sam smiled happily at the camera, one hand holding the winning check of a hundred thousand dollars; Nikki held up the other end for her.

Not only was The Black the newest NCHA Triple Crown Champion, winner of the NCHA Open Futurity, NCHA Open Super Stakes and now the NCHA Summer spectacular Open Derby. He had also made NCHA history as the youngest undefeated horse to make more than five hundred thousand dollars in cutting earnings in such a short amount of time in his career, and he just begun his four-year old season.

Life was good.

* * *

"What's the plan, Nikki?" Sam asked her friend as she held a travel-ready Ace and The Black nearby. Gabe's and Nikki's identical grins hadn't left their faces since Sam and The Black had won the NCHA Triple Crown. After they had got back and worked together to clean up the black stallion before giving him some victory treats a sugar cube and a peppermint, his favorites.

They were just double checking the trailer and making sure everything was secure before they started to load the horses for the thirty minute haul back to Smooth Sailing Ranch, just northwest of Weatherford. Several trailers had already left, hauling the last of the horses that had competed in the Summer Spectacular, this time next year Sam would be back to compete in the series again with another Triple Crown Hopeful.

"Well I was thinking of taking a break from competitions for a few weeks," Nikki said. "You know focus on the horses back home."

"Sounds like a good plan." Gabe said. Sam nodded in agreement.

Nikki closed up the tack room and opened up the trailer door for Sam. Sam handed Ace to Gabe who was standing next to her with Smoothie, before leading The Black into the trailer. The black stallion loaded easily, and Sam clipped the trailer tie onto his halter. The stallion turned his sleazy covered head to watch her check his bandaged wrapped tail. Satisfied, Sam went and started to push the trailer divider into place, once she reached The Black's hind end she gently pushed on the stallion's rump, cueing him to step over so that she could secure the trailer's wall.

The Black shifted on shipping booted legs as Sam left the trailer but stilled when she came back with his buddy Ace. The Black and Ace touched noses while Sam clipped Ace to the trailer. Smoothie was the last to be loaded, and The Black pinned his ears at the other stallion's presence. The trailer doors were closed and for a brief moment the trailer turned dark before the windows were opened for the horses to see outside while they traveled.

The Black pushed his nose against the window screen to try and shove his head out to really look but it wouldn't give. The stallion snorted as he watched Sam walk to the head of the trailer and hop into the truck. He watched for a moment waiting for her to come out again before he heard and felt the truck and trailer come to life, before he settled to eat from his hay bag.

Ace had already started on his hay bag as soon as he was loaded, Smoothie danced uneasily as the trailer started to move. The Black felt smug as he watched the other stallion, for there was nothing to be afraid of in the trailer. Ace ignored the growing tension from both the stallions, and only continued to chew on his hay; after all he was an old pro in trailer traveling.

* * *

Sam listened to her friends bickering once again as she drove down Old Springtown Rd. Sam didn't really know what exactly they were arguing about this time, and she had a feeling that she really didn't want to know, if she didn't want to be dragged into the argument.

She winced as Nikki suddenly screamed at Gabe to stop being a fucking asshole and that she couldn't understand what Sam saw in him because he was such a dick and that she should just dump his lazy ass already. Gabe retaliated by calling her bitch and that she would end up dying alone because no self-respecting man would ever stay and put up with her stupidity.

Sam cautiously turned up volume on the radio to try and drown out her friends increasing screams.

_I finally asked you to dance_

_On the last slow song_

_And beneath that moon that_

_Was really a disco ball_

_I can still feel my head on your shoulder_

_And hoping that song would never be over_

Sam tensed at the song. Her friends continued to scream profanities at each other oblivious to their friend's sudden anxiety. Sam's heart hammered in her chest at the memories the song invoked within her.

_I haven't seen you in ages_

_Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are_

_For me you'll always be 18 and beautiful _

_And dancing away with my heart_

Sam slowly drove her truck and the trailer off Old Springtown Rd and turned right into a side street. She continued to listen to the lyrics of the song. Her friends were just background noise now as she got lost in the song.

_I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes_

_And the way you moved me was _

_Like you were reading my mind_

_I can still feel you lean into kiss me _

_I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me._

Nikki suddenly broke off from her shouting match with Gabe to try and get Sam to agree with her. She frowned at Sam before she tuned in to the song that was playing on the radio. Her eyes widened as she listened to the words and realized what was wrong with Sam.

Gabe frowned with concern from his seat in the back.

Their argument now forgotten.

_For me you'll always be 18 and beautiful _

_And dancing away with my heart_

_You headed off to college_

_At the end of that summer and we lost touch_

_I guess I didn't realize even at the moment_

_We lost so much_

_I haven't seen you in ages_

_Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are_

_For me you'll always be 18 and beautiful _

_And dancing away with my heart_

Nikki quickly changed the station to another; a fast rap song by Wiz Khalifa came on and Nikki turned it up some more and flipped off Gabe for good measure before she started to sing. Sam smiled sadly to herself before she shook her head to clear her head and started to sing with her.

_Work hard, play hard_

_Work hard, play hard_

Gabe watched as the girls really got into the song. Nikki started to dirty dance in her seat, Sam laughed at her friend before she too started to grind, well as much as she could while driving.

Gabe frowned softly at Sam; he was quiet as he thought over the lyrics to old song.

He sighed.

Gabe wondered if she would ever get over _him_. They have been dating on and off for the past few years now, and from time to time she would still think about the guy. But then he couldn't really blame her either she had too many things in her life right now that triggered those thoughts.

Gabe was used to it, but he only hoped that she would let go someday and truly let herself be with him.

Gabe watched as Sam turned into a gravel and dirt road that had a carved wooden welcome sign on the side of it that marked the entrance to Smooth Sailing Ranch. He turned to look out the left side window to see a pasture dotted with a few mares with foals by their sides, he watched as the few month old colts and fillies paused to watch the newly arrived truck and trailer.

Gabe heard The Black scream a greeting to the broodmares from inside the trailer.

They entered the main ranch yard, as Sam drove closer to the barns just to the right, Gabe looked back at the broodmare pasture to see The Black's dam quietly grazing in the pasture with her new bay foal dozing nearby, and the black quarter horse mare was the biggest memory trigger that Sam had of _him_.

* * *

**well the only reason it took so long to update was I FINALLY got a job! my dog had puppies! and more importantly because i wanted to make sure it was completly spell checked and nice on the eyes for my fellow readers to well read... hahaha**

**thank you to all who bothered to read this fic. ****and to my lovely reviewers. **

**and for those who dont know what it means. ****NCHA_National Cutting Horse Assiosation. the best eva! \(^-^)/**

**and to jeweledirony who asked if i ride cutting horses. yes i rode a friends cutters both were NCHA world finalists as 3-year olds,**** both mares were daughters to the late great Smart Chic Olena. may he rest in peace. the best rides ever let me tell you but i totally forgot their names. :/**

**i also trained a few horses to cut and rein not many mostly for my friends and my own pleasure. i hope that one day i can conpete professionally in cutting and reining, but right now im living my dream in this fic through Sam Forster.**

**tell me what you think everyone, any questions will be answered in the next update. oh and this story is based off Dancing Away With My Heart by Lady Antebellum. i love that song.**

**also if you see any mistakes spelling wise please point them out for me, since i dont hae a beta, im doing that job and i might have missed. im only human!**

**please R&R. THANKS!**


End file.
